Christiana Lazuli
Christiana(VLF134) was born on January 4, 2008, in the Lazuli. Her mother was Young, and her father was Homestar Runner, a roving male from Young Ones. Her litter-mates included her one sister Calvinia(VLF133) and two brothers Lutzputz(VLM132) and Prieska(VLM131). When Christiana was five months old, the dominant female Aretha died, and Young became the dominant female. A month later, five Whiskers males immigrated into the group, and Wollow quickly took dominance. Christiana and her siblings survived to adulthood. In June, both Christiana and her sister Calvinia became pregnant, but both aborted. In October 2009, Christiana's brothers Prieska and Lutzputz left the group and were Last Seen. In November 2009, Christiana was evicted from the group; she fell pregnant a month later and appeared back at the group, but she could not rejoin. She gave birth in January 2010, but her litter was lost. Christiana eventually managed to rejoin the group. In March 2010, she was pregnant again, but she aborted this litter. In early 2011, she tried to reproduce again, but she was unsuccessful. Finally in May 2011, Christiana and Toppen gave birth to a mixed litter of pups, which included Fran The Wo-Man Lazuli, Flammkuchen, Pip, Fran The Man, and Sinbad. Young allowed the pups to live, but lost her own litter probably to Christiana. Later that year, Christiana was pregnant again but aborted in October 2011. In December 2011 she was evicted once more but managed to rejoin the group. In October and November 2012, Christiana was evicted twice, along with several other females. By the end of the year, she had returned to the group. In January 2013, Christiana was evicted yet again; she made it back into the group only to be evicted in February. Her mother Young sadly died soon after, and Christiana took dominance when she rejoined the group. In June 2013, Christiana became pregnant for the first time since becoming the Lazuli's dominant female. It is unknown if she mated with Rufus, the king at the time, or a rover. Christiana gave birth in August to VLM203, VLF204, VLF205, and Alan Johnson's Beamer. Sadly, two of her pups were predated in September, followed by another one in October, leaving only Alan Johnson's Beamer alive. That same month, a group of new males, one from Baobab and rest from wild mobs, joined the Lazuli after several of the natal males took to roving. By November, male dominance was still unclear. Christiana started to show signs of being pregnant. She gave birth to an unknown number of pups in December 2013, but it is unknown as to what happened to them. Sadly, Christiana passed away in March 2014 due to complications while giving birth. She had only been the Lazuli's dominant female for about a year. Her niece JubJub Bird took dominance in her place. Offspring First litter born in May 2011, mixed litter with Toppen, fathered by an unknown male Fran The Wo-Man (VLF184), Last seen in November 2015, was a member of the Nematoads and Xhodes Flammkuchen (VLM185), Disappeared in July 2013. Pip (VLM186), Last Seen in November 2013, former member of Zulus. Fran The Man (VLM187), Deceased, predated in June 2011. Sinbad (VLM188) Last Seen in October 2013. Second litter born in August 2013, fathered by an unknown male VLM203, Predated in September 2013. VLF204 Predated in September 2013. VLP205, Predated in October 2013. Alan Johnson's Beamer (VLF206), Still alive, dominant female of the Hakuna Matata Third litter born in December 2013, fathered by an unknown male Unknown number of pups, lost in December 2013 Links Lazuli Mob Calvinia Lazuli Young Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats